When traveling, many tourists like to take pictures of where they go. In the past, the only means that could be used to take pictures were traditional photographic cameras or video cameras.
Today, many individuals own digital cameras. Generally, digital cameras can either have the pictures stored on a floppy disk or in the memory of the camera, and such cameras generally operate as follows: Once the memory or disk becomes full, no new information or pictures can be stored. In order to be able to store new information, the disk or the memory needs to be replaced or cleared. In order to clear the memory or disk, the pictures stored therein need to be offloaded to a computer. This means that a person who is vacationing and has a digital camera often needs to bring a computer with them so that once the camera's memory or disk is full, he or she will be able to offload the pictures and then be able to take more pictures with the camera. Alternatively, individuals must buy additional disks or memory to replace the full disk or memory. Otherwise, once the camera's memory becomes full, no more pictures can be taken.
Sometimes individuals prefer to back-up data as opposed to erasing it. When using a digital camera, the user may desire to copy, or upload, the pictures but not erase them from the camera's disk or memory. Again, a vacationer would have to bring a computer with him or her to be able to upload the pictures.